pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brady Parker
Brady Parker was the "co" King of Kinkow. He is also the triplet brother of Boomer and Boz. History Brady grew up in Chicago, along with his twin brother Boomer. Season One In Return of the Kings Brady and Boomer discover they are kings of a tropical island. When they arrive Brady meets Mikayla and falls in love with her. The next day, after the coronation, they destroy Giki-Kiki's ruby. Because of that, they go to the Dark side to get the other ruby stone and run into the Tarantula People. Brady convinced them to show him where the ruby is. Later he convinces Boomer to believe in himself and go in the cave. On the end they bring the ruby back. Season Two Season Three He moves to Chicago because he hears that Makayla won't go out with him until he is mature. He is replaced by king Boz Physical Appearance He's inherited his fathers skin and has black hair color and dark brown eye color. Personality Unlike Boomer, he inherited his dad's skin color. He says he is older of the two, but no one knows. Brady is more serious of the two twins, and is normally the less intelligent but somewhat braver, he is however less confident in himself than Boomer. Brady is also somewhat arrogant, as is Boomer, commonly believing himself capable of things he is unable to do, and at times is almost narcissist, commonly complimenting himself, and naming himself "King Brady, the all powerful and adorable" Despite this, he is generally polite to everyone, and mostly friendly. He is, however, less trusting than his brother, as shown in "The Brady Hunch" and more unwilling to admit he's wrong, as shown in "Dinner for Squonks". Again, much like Boomer, Brady is somewhat eccentric, enjoying and taking part in unusual activities, such as having his breakfast thrown at him, sleeping in a bed made of money, and a nest, and keeping dozens of cookies under his sheets. The best example is probably, when he was younger he spent years acting as harry potter, dressing up as him, and even refering to other people as characters from the book. Brady does however have something of a darker side to his personality, possibly through years of being bullied, and being told what to do, he has no problems using or abusing his power, and can be quite harsh to anyone who questions or disobeys him, in "Big Kings on Campus" he causily threatened to send the teacher to the dungon for arguing against his proposed holi-month, in "Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou?" He was furious upon discovering Mason and Mikayla had lied to him, and considered sending them to the dungeon, something he only retracted when the agreed to do all the work. Perhaps the best example is "No Rhyme or Treason" where he outlaws poetry, and threatens anyone who breaks this with imprisonement, even using the palace guards to enforce his ruling. He can also be rash, quick to anger, slothful, has bad hygene and prone to making bad discissions, at his worst, there are times when he has been almost cruel. Despite this, deep down he is a good person, and when duty calls he will stand to the occasion, several times he has risked his own life or safety for his brother, his friends and his kingdom. Several times he performs acts of kindness, simply for that, for example he went to incredible lengths to try and reunite Mason with his brother in "How I Met Your Brother", another time he went to greater lengths, to his help his brother recover (after he thought he had lost his girlfriend) by domesticating a cave girl who fell for him, even going back repeatedly after literally being thrown out by her, and gave her a complete makeover. He also couldn't bring himself to take the peoples money, and thus started stealling the money back from his tax collecters, and giving it to the people, event though he was massively in debt, in "King of Thevies" Brady is able to play the guitar, and is a very good singer, and is known to the island as "the chime". He however didn't perform for years, as he didn't want to be better at something than Boomer, as shown in "Tone Deaf Jam" Brady is more skilled at combat than Boomer, due to Mikayla's combat training, in 'Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou?' he took down a pirate using the pirate's peg leg (although he started the fight with a sword) without any help, he also took down several Tarantula people in "Prom Kings" and was able to match blows with Farhog the Firece for a few minutes in "Brady Battles Boo-mer," he also took down a few of Lanny's thugs, and beat them in a sword duel while posing as Sirocco in "King of Thevies" He also was able to match blows with Lucas, when fighting on his ship in "The Ex-Factor". Despite rarely exercising, Brady is often shown to be highly agile and flexible, able to do somersaults, and even front flips with no apparant difficulty, he is also shown to be quite durable, recovering from injuries, such as been litteraly thrown out, and having a hundered pound tomato hit him, after a few minutes. He, like Boomer, is able to survive great falls, down to the fact that they took a class on surviving falls, back in Chicago. "Kings of Legend". Brady also has the unusal habbit, that sometimes when he's asleep, he turns into "Sleep Ninja Brady", who acts exactly like a ninja, acording to Boomer, this habbit stems from Brady watching Kung fu movies every night before he went to bed. While a ninja, Brady gains incredible skill in hand to hand combat, able to take down four guards and even Mason, however he has no control over this, and normally attacks Boomer. "Sleepless in the Castle" He has a crush on Mikayla and wishes to one day marry her and make her his queen. He makes no effort to hide this crush, and always compliments and tries to flirt with her. However, he didn't gain the confidence to ask her out till "Good King Hunting" Relationships *Boomer and Brady *Brady and Mikayla Appearances Season 1 * Return of the Kings * Beach Bully Bingo * A Mermaid's Tail * Where the Wild Kings Are * Big Kings On Campus * The Brady Hunch * Junga Ball * Revenge Of The Mummy * Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou * No Kings Allowed * Pair of Jokers * Pair of Prom Kings * Tone Deaf Jam * The Bite Stuff * Brady Battles Boo- Mer * The King and Eyes * The Kings Beneath My Wings * Fight School * The Trouble With Doubles * Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Good King Hunting * Dinner for Squonks * Kings of Thieves * An Ice Girl for Boomer * Pair of Geniuses * How I Met Your Brother * The One About Mikayla's Friends * Do Over * Big Mama Waka * Sleepless in the Castle * Pair of Clubs * The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer * The Ex Factor * Pair of Santas * No Rhyme or Treason * Mr. Boogey Shoes * The Young and the Restless * Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer * Beach Party Maggot Massacre * Make Dirt, Not War * Cooks Can Be Deceiving * The Evil King (Last Appearance in the series) Quotes (To Mikayla) "Will you marry me?" - Return of the Kings ---- "So let us say it so let it be done" "I love Roger. He makes me feel safe." "Here, fishy, fishy, fishy." - A Mermaid's Tail ---- "What say we keep our vines to ourselves." "Dude, I've been trying everything to get Mikayla to notice me, combing my hair, brushing my teeth, showering every other day, with soap." "Captain grabby hands must be stopped." "...we are declaring an official holiday; no, holi-month" "Time to get extreme!" "Am I in Heaven" - Big Kings On Campus ---- "You can tell I've been working out." "Oh, sorry handsome but there are already too many kings in this kingdom." - The Trouble With Doubles "Mikayla what is with all this..work?" "The chi-i-i-i-ime. The Chime" - Tone Deaf Jam ---- -Evil King Trivia * He has a crush on Mikayla. * According to him, he is the older twin. * He gives up his crown and leaves the show in the season 3 premiere The New King. * In the Season 3 premiere it is revealed that he is not a king of legend. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King